


Microcosm

by LookingForDroids



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForDroids/pseuds/LookingForDroids
Summary: Worlds dead and reborn.Prompt was Green.





	Microcosm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



It wasn't long after Furiosa was stolen that the green disappeared.

Even then, Valkyrie had known the events weren't connected; even knowing, it seemed the world died with her, lost to poisoned water and salt.

The day Furiosa returned, no colors were left but dust red and pitiless blue, and Valkyrie was naked beneath the sun's eye, waiting for prey or something else to change. Not _her_. Not hope, swept back on a dry wind...

But here she is. Seeing her now, touching her, saying her name, Valkyrie imagines seeds buried in dry earth – tiny worlds, waiting to live again.


End file.
